Game cards are typically devices with a printed game code. The game code can be entered into a virtual game to purchase a particular game element (e.g., an amount of a games' virtual currency) in a game or to purchase game time.
Game cards have, however, limited usefulness. Once a game card PIN (personal identification number) is used, the game card is simply discarded. Further, if the game card is given as a gift, the game card may have limited usefulness, because the recipient must play the game associated with the game card to get any benefit from the game card.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.